Never After High
by 12ashleychan
Summary: This is the story of Ravenna Queen, daughter of Raven Queen and Rebel. She travels through her school and finds out secrets she shouldn't know, such as- whoops! I can't tell you.


NEVER AFTER HIGH

I packed my purple and black clothes in the suitcase, and closed it. My mini black handbag with a black skull on it held my photograph of my family, just Mother and I, my purple MirrorPhone, my secret box and finally, my purple diary. "Bye Mother!" I yelled, and stepped out of our huge mansion made of skulls. My cool, purple highlighted hair whipped around as the waves crashed into the cliff face underneath. I grabbed a handful of purple travel dust and yelled, "NEVER AFTER HIGH!" Crash. I wobbled on my feet and limped towards the door which read, "Principal Grimmton's Office". After I steadied, I rapped on the door twice. "Come in!' called a strong voice. The door opened automatically.

" Ahh… Is this Miss Ravenna Queen? "

I nodded my head, too shocked to speak. Principal Grimmton's office was half Royal, half Rebel. I knew which side I belonged to. Principal Grimmton's dull chatter sliced through my thoughts. "The Rebel common room is on the left, and if you have any excuse, the Royal common room is on the right. But this year, Royals and Rebels are sharing dormitories, but luckily, girls are not sharing with boys. Go now!" He ordered and I shuffled to the door.

"Oh, and one last thing, Miss Queen? Stay away from the Charmings, Dexter, Daring, Rose  
>White-Charming and Darling Charming. They were named after their parents, except for Rose. Oh, and this is the magic password: To pass the meth, you must pass death."<p>

I nodded again, making it evident that I had heard. I slipped out the door and turned left. Dormitories and Sharing partners said a piece of paper hanging on the bulletin board. I scanned the list, looking for my name. I found it lamely hanging off the bottom.

" Ravenna Queen - Dexter Charming" it read. Principal Grimmton's words rang in my head." Stay away from the Charmings, Dexter Charming…" But then another set ran through." But luckily, girls are not sharing with boys."

He'd lied! Just then, I heard footsteps. I whirled around, my magic butterfly ring glinting in the light. I squinted, the sunlight sparkling in my eyes.

" Uh… Are you Ravenna Queen?"

I stepped out of the sunlight, glowering at the annoying person who'd interrupted me in my thoughts.

" Yeah… What!" I snapped, unable to control my temper." Uh… Sorry, I must have caught you at a bad time…" He scooted backwards, and before he could fall into the cleaner's closet, I whispered the code the principal told me.

"To pass the meth, you must pass death."

"Undo the magic spell, my friend, and then you will have your happy end."

Thinking this was the return code, I nodded and stepped towards him." So where's our dorm?" I asked, still friendly but slightly shy. "Uh… To your left." I looked left and the Dorm sign read, "Ravenna Queen and Dexter Charming". I blushed. How could I be so stupid! Looking down, I grabbed my suitcase, walked up to the door and twisted the doorknob.

"Who goes there?!" A menacing, surly voice growled.

I jumped about a metre high." What the hex?" Dexter cleared his throat and stepped into the sunlight." It's, um, password protection." He bit his lips, obviously trying to hold back his laughter. My face grew red, and I was starting to get angry. I bunched up my hands, and all of a sudden, a icebolt shot out of the tips of my fingers and narrowly missing him. Suddenly, he stepped back and I knew the password." Sunlight!" I whispered into the door.

" Welcome, Ravenna Queen and Dexter Charming." As I sullenly slipped into the room like a shadow, I noticed something. On the balcony, someone wearing hearts and someone with crazy golden hair were kissing. Dexter cleared his throat. The pair stepped back, embarrassed.

"Daring?" Dexter asked incredulously as I cried, "Elizabeth Hearts?" Elizabeth said the first thing that popped into her head. "Off with your heads!" Daring just flashed a nervous smile and said, "Keep this a secret, will you?" Then, something seemed to hit the pair as something hit me. "What are you doing here?" We said at the same time, and then laughed. Dexter spoke first. "This is our dorm." Daring laughed. "You're such a good joker, bro." Dexter stood firm. "It says on the dorm door that this is for us." He threw his arm around me, to show who 'us' was. "Prove it," Elizabeth shouted. We led them to the door. "Storeroom," it read. "What!" We all yelled in shock. Then we heard a crazy guitar solo behind us. "Sparrow Hood tricked ya!" A voice screeched.


End file.
